


Rulebreaker

by cheesecake12, onioso



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake12/pseuds/cheesecake12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onioso/pseuds/onioso
Summary: Entry for Kaigaku Week on Twitter for the prompt: Free Day'What if Kaigaku were a character in Fate Grand/Order?'  (with illustrations)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kaigaku Week





	Rulebreaker

**Kaigaku (4* Avenger)**

****

**Bond Lines**

Level 1: A master? Hah! Just stay out of my way and pray that I don’t cut you down without a second thought.

Level 2: You’re still alive? How surprising. I would have thought you’d be dead by now. I guess you’re not completely useless after all.

Level 3: Stop it! Quit it! You hang around me as if you’re a toddler! Don’t get cocky just because I haven’t separated your head from your shoulders yet.

Level 4: You’re still here? Were you waiting for me? ... Whatever, I’ll have your back and you’ll have mine, but don’t expect anything more.

Level 5: I was a swordsman, I made some mistakes, and then I died. I was never a hero, I never aimed to be one... But this life with you is different. Use me as you please, my body is your weapon.

**  
Ascension Lines**

1st Ascension: Hah! Good choice.

2nd Ascension: Oho~? Keep up the good work, “master”.

3rd Ascension: So this is what it’s come to... But for some odd reason I feel even stronger than ever before. What a cruel joke to play on me, master.

4th Ascension: Trust is fickle, hard-earned, and easily betrayed. For the time you’ve spent with me, I will make sure that your back is never at risk... What did you say? You want a thank you? Hah! Don’t think it’d be that easy, pipsqueak!

**  
Dialogue **

Dialogue 1: Strength is everything in this world. If you have none of it, then you may as well be the dirt that others walk upon.

Dialogue 2: Too many people around here... Bet some of them will make good target practice.

Something you Hate: What I despise? Weak things, the color yellow, the smell of incense, losing, and weak people who wear the color yellow.

Line for when there’s an event: Don’t be lazy. Get up and move, we have a job to do.

Birthday: Congrats... Stop looking at me like that, I didn’t get you anything.  
  


** Before Third Ascension **

Dialogue 3: Oh? How interesting. Shall I test the mettle of my sword on you, master?

Something you Like: What I like? Being alone. Go away.

Line if you have Zenitsu: That smarmy little.... !! Master... How could you... I’ll tear that bastard apart with everything I have!

About the Holy Grail: The Holy Grail? Something like that is child’s play.

**  
After Third Ascension **

Something you Like: I’ve... I’ve never been asked that before. I will admit, I’m partial to peaches... That isn’t strange, right?

Dialogue 3: Oh, it’s you. Make yourself at home... Ugh, don’t track dirt in here!

Line if you have Zenitsu: That boy... Master, I can’t guarantee your safety if you get between my sword and his neck. I can’t forgive you for summoning him, but at the very least, I will thank you for giving me another chance to kill him.

About the Holy Grail: Ugh, that thing. Nothing in life comes that easy, it’s definitely too good to be true... But if you want it, then I guess we could easily wish to be the strongest out there. Eh, master?

**Bond 10 **

** **

**Unworn Haori** –

_The weight of that haori in my hands was an innocently vile reminder of everything I had tried to forget and a warning sign of the worst that was yet to come.  
  
_

I don’t mind being hated; I don’t mind being an outcast.

It’s all I’ve ever known, why should I be punished for staying alive? For my resourcefulness?

If something doesn’t go my way, then I’ll just come back when I’m even stronger and teach them the fear of a fate worse than death.

So what if I stole from that sick elderly woman? So what if I wrestled food away from a starving dog? So what if I sold out those kids? It didn’t bother me, so why should it bother anyone else?  
  


_Rich blue blending into dark navy, white triangles stitched together like glistening stars in a quiet inky night. The serenity cruelly ruined by a misshapen demon looking down at you with its bulging, twitching eyes. Its snakelike tongue lolling out as its breath leaves a thick trail in the cold, pleasant air._   
  


Being kicked at, being sneered at, used and disfigured and left to rot in a garbage pile of the dirtiest alleyway, it’s all permanently etched onto my spirit as a warning and a curse and an ugly reminder.

As long as I’m alive. As long as my body will move, I can change the predetermined fate that’s been laid out for me. There is pride in my strength and admiration in my ingeniousness.

I only need myself and if others hate me for what I’ve done, then so be it. Being alone doesn’t bother me. It never did.

**  
Bonus**

Summer event: My eyes are up here.

April fools:

**Author's Note:**

> Art by cheesecake12 and writing by onioso! You can find us on Twitter @motorproteins and @kaiqakus~


End file.
